Falling Into Love's Arms
by AsthmaticVampire
Summary: Bella's clumsiness could cost her her life, or it could bring her happiness forever, as she trips and falls on the street in Port Angeles. One-shot about Bella's clumsiness and her savior. All are human, please review.
1. Chapter 1

To celebrate the completion of part one of my IB testing and my success at finding a job, I've written a cute little one shot about Bella and a happy result of her clumsiness. I hope you like it, and reviews are love. NOTE: All are human; written from Bella's point of view.

* * *

I was strolling along the sidewalk of Port Angeles. I had just exited the strange little bookstore after finding a rare treasure of a book - an ancient collection of Emily Dickinson poems which had been hidden beneath some glossy pamphlets entitled 'Wiccan Ways to get closer to Mother Earth and Your Inner Self'. Deeply engrossed in the book I stumbled along the sidewalk, taking a fraction of a second to chide myself for my foolishness. I was 'Ms. Klutz' to most everyone I knew, and walking on a semi-crowded street while my nose was glued to the pages of a faded book, was not the best of ideas, yet I disregarded my own reprimand and continued to walk, occasionally glancing up from the pages to reassert my general direction.

It was simply too nice outside to waste the time reading inside, and the book was too good to put away. The rare sunshine had broken through the dreary Washington skies to make its presence brilliantly known, and the warmth on my skin was tantalizing. It was different from the stifling heat of a heater, so often necessary in the icy climate of the Olympic Peninsula. It felt real, like a soft caress which settles over your skin and seeps into your heart. Warmth from the sun was invigorating, the heat of the rays penetrating every millimeter of your skin to make it tingle, while the cool breeze that blew softly through the air added a flush to your cheek and made your hair run wild. The warmth, so much like my mothers tight hug also made me homesick. I sniffed a tad, acknowledging the tug at my heart to be back in Arizona with Renee, but it was better to be here, and for all the wet coldness of Forks, I was not unhappy here. I had friends and living with Charlie was a refreshing change.

As the homesickness passed I sighed and continued to walk along the cobble stone sidewalk, and then the inevitable happened. My sneaker clad foot caught on one of the ancient stones and, as ungracefully as humanly possible, I, Bella Swan, became airborne. My limbs flailed in mid-air as gravity reigned in its grasp on my body. Strangely enough throughout the whole thing I managed to maintain a firm grasp on my newly found treasure of poetry, yet that was only an afterthought after the pavement became ever closer. A huge feat of human clumsiness managed to not only catapult me at least five feet into the air, yet I shifted slightly, so that I landed not on the uneven cobble stone street, but on the worn asphalt - directly in the path of oncoming traffic.

I braced myself for impact, hearing the frenzied screams of passersby and the honking horns of swerving cars, an out of tune cacophony of panic, and at the last second remembered that tensing up only increased the chance of severe injury. (One of the many lessons one learns when falling down the stairs is a more frequent occurrence than getting your period) I closed my eyes and relaxed, against the better judgement of my screaming instincts, and fell onto a surprisingly soft and uneven surface. I waited for the pain of several broken limbs to come, or even the feeling of onsetting unconsciousness, yet it did not come, and my first irrational thought was that I had actually managed to get myself killed.

Yet, common sense kicked in as I felt the book clutched in my shaking hand and heard the gasps and shouts from the crowd. They began to cheer as I became aware of two things - the uneven, soft pavement was actually a set of arms holding me to a strong, sculpted chest, and there was a whispering in my ear.

"Are you alright, miss? Please, say something."

The voice was slightly frantic and I became aware that my body was limp, and my rescuer had been whispering for the entire minute since I had been nestled in his arms, safe from harm. He must think I was hurt because I didn't answer, and as I realized this, I squirmed and turned in my saviors arms, only to be greeted by vividly green eyes surrounded by a flowing shock of bronze hair. I must have looked like an idiot, smiling with a bedazzled expression up at him, but I couldn't help it. He was gorgeous, and exuded an air of kindness which I was immediately drawn to. Maybe it was some sort of Stockholm Syndrome deal, where you develop sympathy, even love for your captor, but I couldn't help thinking he would be a very kind and loving person if I got to know him better.

He saw my expression and sighed in relief as he realized I was fine, and then he began to chuckle at the look on my face. He smiled, his lips forming in a crooked grin which warmed my heart and sent shivers down my spine. He stood up from his crouch, still clutching my body to his chest and turned to walk onto the street. Traffic began to pass by again, and the pedestrians who had stopped to watch my potentially fatal fall dispersed, some stopping to clap my rescuer on the shoulder and making sure I was alright. Someone was on their cellphone, talking to a police dispatcher and saying that an ambulance would no longer be necessary.

My handsome savior walked towards the nearest bench on the sidewalk, silently looking down at me. For a second my heart beat faster because he wasn't watching where he was going, and I didn't want a repeat of the fall I had just endured. Yet his long strides were confident and strong, and in no time he was placing my onto the bench and sat next to me. He continued to stay silent as he stared intently at me, taking out a flashlight. Turning it on, he flashed it in my eyes, checking my reaction, and he took my pulse. When he was satisfied that I was fine, he smiled and the first words out of his mouth made me flush beet red.

"Are you always this clumsy, or is the good weather the cause of your fantastic feat?" He laughed as my skin colored, and before I could open my mouth to thank him for saving my life, or at the very least preventing major injuries, he groaned and I started in concern.

"Oh no, its not you! No no, I'm sorry. I'm just aghast at my rudeness. I never even told you my name! I'm Edward Cullen. I'm very pleased to have been able to save a beautiful young woman's life."

I blushed furiously once more and stammered my response. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Thank you for saving my life, Edward," and what came next came so quickly through my lips that I had no time to think that I might regret what I was about to say, "and I'm equally glad. It's not everyday I get to have my clumsiness rewarded by being saved by a handsome stranger."

We both blushed at the same time, the blood rushing to my cheeks at my unhindered candor and I cleared my throat. He smiled that crooked smile which I was becoming quickly familiar with and he touched my blazing cheek. I had no objection to his action, and it seemed strangely as if his hand on my cheek was right. "I'm very glad you're alright, and if I have to be there every time to save you from yourself, I would be more than happy to be the handsome stranger to catch you. Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but this seems too much like fate's hand in play to ignore the implications of what happened today. You are beautiful, Bella Swan, and I would like to see you again, to get to know the girl who walks along a street, reading Emily Dickinson, and cares more about the book than herself, because she is still clutching it in her hand. This girl who falls and flies, who blushes a delectable shade of red, and who had managed to captivate me."

And I didn't mind. I wanted the same thing. I wanted to get to know the handsome stranger who caught flying women from the sky, who noticed so much and said so much with so little words. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was fate. I placed my hand on his cheek, sweeping a billowing strand of bronze hair behind his ear, and looked into his emerald eyes. "I think I'd like to see what fate has in store for us," and I placed my hand in his as we got up and began to converse animatedly, getting to know each other.

* * *

"That's how you met daddy? Really? He saved your life? That is so sweet. I hope that happens to me one day, mom. I hope I fall into a really nice boys arms, one just as good looking as daddy." My five year old daughter, Emma, had asked me how I met Edward, and now that she knew, she was buzzing about how she would meet her prince charming. I turned around to see my prince charming, Edward, standing in the doorway of our daughter's room, holding our two month old son, Ian, in his arms. I got up to take him from Edward's arms and he snaked his arms around my waist, whispering sweetly in my ear.

"I'm your Prince Charming, am I?"

I blushed and nodded. He stroked my cheek, tracing the trail of my flushed cheek and drawing me into a soft kiss. Emma watched, awe in her eyes and she saw her father being the affectionate man she always knew him to be, that I knew him to be. We had been so happy from that day we met seven years ago, and it truly was fate. I had never known complete happiness like this, so encompassing as the warmth of a Washington summer day, which touched your heart and soul, making your hairs stand on end in comforting pleasure. Edward was my radiating sun, giving me that penetrating heat constantly, his crooked grin still stunning me into incoherence and his touch making my skin tingle like the breeze of a sunny day.

"Daddy, you are so sweet, " Emma cooed from her bed, sitting Indian style upon the sheets, and smiling the grin she had inherited from her father, making her green eyes glow with happiness. "You're mommy's Prince Charming. You made her so happy. I can tell." Her infinite wisdom made my heart glow with love and pride and Edward turned to Emma, still holding an arm around my shoulder.

"And mommy makes me very happy too. I'm so glad I saved her that day. You could say love fell right into my arms." Edward smiled, and I thanked fate for giving me the loves of my life.


	2. Author's Note: Incentive!

Ok, as some incentive to get people to actually review my stories I'm going to offer a little treat in exchange for reviews - and I know people read my stories, since my stats page doesn't lie, which makes it suck even more that not one out of the over 300 people who read this story reviewed my hard work. I'd like a little acknowledgement of my work, because I take time out of my day to write stories for people. So to get some reviews, I promise to write a one shot for every 50 reviews I get for a story.

These are the guidelines for this incentive:

- The reviews must be from logged in members.

- One review per person. I won't count anyone double.

- Anonymous reviews do not count (sorry) because I can't make sure that its not one person reviewing 50 times.

- The review should include a suggestion for the one-shot. So, technically I'll be taking requests and the one I like best is the one I'll write.

- I have one month until the 50th review comes in to write the one-shot, because I am busy.

- And, so that I don't get flooded with one-shots all of a sudden, I will use my discretion. The review can't be "Hi. Please write more." That doesn't count. And after 100 comments, the offer stops until the last one-shot has been posted so that I don't end up having to write a one-shot a day.

I really like writing, but it just seems pointless if no one reviews. If this is what it takes to get some feedback so I can improve my writing, so be it. This offer won't last forever. I want to get people to start reviewing. Its the concept of positive feedback and an appreciation for someones work that has me wanting reviews. I'm sure everyone that writes on here feels the same way, and I myself try to review at least every few chapters when I read a story. I hope everyone understands, and that this gets me some reviews. Basically I'm making this a double sided motivation - more reviews motivate me to write, and the promise of a new story motivates you to review.

Anne-Sophie, a.k.a AsthmaticVampire


End file.
